


魔尊难当 02（农橘/R）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian
Summary: 本文配方：*私设*OOC*双人今穿古*古代ABO设定*雷者请绕道*食用指南：*轻轻松松开车兜风➕打打闹闹孕崽日常*勿上升真人*





	魔尊难当 02（农橘/R）

//、07//

为了不被天诛地灭，陈立农冷静的解开了自己的腰带，把自己的好兄弟给睡了。

讲真，那种寓教于乐为爱鼓掌的片子他跟林彦俊一起看过不少。男人嘛，还是精力旺盛的男性ALPHA，没有对象就只能自娱自乐自己安慰自己了。

但他兄弟的阅片数量与挑片质量明显比他强很多，甚至还能在打完手枪后跟他认真分析这个姿势不科学，那对AO其实是两个BETA，俨然就是一副评审的模样，末了还不忘添上一句：还没我厉害。

以前还觉得是在吹牛皮，现在陈立农觉得林彦俊是真厉害——底下的小穴跟他妈注入了洪荒之力一样，没插几下就有一股淫水将他推出去。

“哇哈哈哈哈。”他边笑边用手指抠出更多的水，粉色嫩肉像嗷嗷待哺的小鸟一吐一纳，“阿俊你好厉害啊哈哈哈哈。”比他们看过的那些为爱鼓掌的片子更厉害。

林彦俊本就被‘给兄弟肏了’和‘好他妈爽’的想法给刺激的面上快滴出血来，又被陈立农一边抠弄一边揉拍的色情姿势给激到，只得厚着脸皮骂道：“笑屁啊你？快插进来啊！”

“哦哦，你别生气，水太多了。”还一股股的把他往外推，跟喷水枪似的，不知道的还以为这家伙体内埋了个蓄水池呢。

一句‘水太多了’瞬间让林彦俊觉得臊的慌，他大口喘气试图平缓呼吸，直至陈立农硕大的性器再次被穴口吞下，又深深埋入，一阵‘咕叽咕叽’的水声悄悄钻入耳畔。

这也太敏感了吧？！

林彦俊像被空气无形的堵住了语言系统，配合着底下似狼吞虎咽般的吃食声，语无伦次的发出浪叫声。

滋味真不错那是实话，陈立农从来没想过相处了三年整天勾肩搭背的好兄弟在床上可以如此销魂。

真香。

当然，被打脸的不止这件事，还有最后一刻的无套内射……

虽然这具身体不是自己原本的那具，但好歹连鬓角下的痣也一模一样，就连小弟弟的尺寸也分毫不差，可这具身体的原主人始终是标记过魔尊的胆大之人，大约是凭借昔日的记忆，成结后在生殖腔内作乱的弟弟突然不受控制的口吐白沫了。

林彦俊被激的身体一阵阵痉挛，在发出几声满足的长叹后，两人双双维持着结合体位僵在了床榻上，同时都在想：怎么办？不敢动啊，要不要找个话题开口缓和一下气氛呢？

“那个……”“呃我……”

窒息般的尴尬扑面而来，房里两人信息素混合的味道持久不散，林彦俊望了望被陈立农压在掌下的大腿，小声抱怨道：“你好重啊……”

大约是还未习惯魔尊这具暴瘦的身体，原本还能扛起兄弟的他突然发现陈立农的身材意外的健硕宽厚。

将人压在身下大力肏弄了快一个时辰的ALPHA也意识到了这点，之前在宿舍开玩笑把兄弟压在桌上做顶弄的姿势时也没觉得林彦俊有多瘦，两人还一起去过学校的公共浴室洗澡，明明有一身肌肉的啊。

现在怎么……全都消下去了？除了有线条的腹肌与隐约可见的肱二头肌，这个魔尊的身体简直就是纸片嘛！

陈立农下意识的松手，刚要起身，两人交合处一同被抬起，林彦俊闷哼一声，五指紧紧扣住了他的胳膊。

原来卡在前列腺处的结仍没有消下去，这下就更尴尬了……他居然因为肏自己兄弟而兴奋到金枪不倒。

而林彦俊则被这一举动扰的穴肉紧紧吸咬，似乎在配合着不让体内的阳根拔出来。他也尴尬了，最尴尬的是——做OMEGA还挺他妈爽的，比打手枪还要爽。

但体内的异样情热随时都有可能杀个回马枪，因为OMEGA在发情期很不稳定，所以需要ALPHA随时在身边陪着。这点在初中的第二性别生理课上已经学过。

考虑到这个问题，林彦俊轻咳一声，扣住陈立农双臂的手开始不安分的搔刮起来：“好兄弟……跟你商量一个事好不好？”

虽然标记魔尊的不是自己，但陈立农总觉得睡了自己的好兄弟还是挺亏欠人家的，于是点点头，轻声应道：“什么事？”

“标记这件事都不是我们自己的意愿，但都已经这样了，你要是撇下兄弟我就是不讲义气了对不对？”

总不能让他次次被发情期给折磨到半死不活吧？

陈立农继续点点头，心想虽然挺亏欠兄弟，但做这事他也不吃亏，反正肥水不流外人田……呸，反正兄弟之间就该互帮互助，就该赴汤蹈火在所不辞，他绝不会撇下兄弟，没毛病！

可还有一件事就比较困惑了，他问：“那如果以后……我们再穿回去……”

“就当没事发生过啊！”林彦俊做梦都想穿回去，可他每回睁开眼都还在乾天地界，谁能理解一个ALPHA突然变成OMEGA的痛苦？

这破魔尊谁想当就拿去当吧，反正他不想当，一秒钟都不想当。

陈立农闻言松了口气，原本事后压在心里的负担瞬间消散掉一半：“那就好。”

如果要把穿越后的事算在穿越回去的身上，那他不得带着一个ALPHA回家跟爸妈说：爸，妈，我给你们找了个ALPHA媳妇。天知道他爸妈会不会一脚把他跟林彦俊齐齐踹出家门永不相见。

林彦俊也是这样想的，虽然被人肏是比做ALPHA爽，但他不想穿回去后对自己爸妈说自己被另一个ALPHA给肏了，说不定第二天当地报纸头条就是弑子分尸惨案的标题，想想就胆寒。

两人的想法一拍即合，四目对上相视一笑，你懂我，我懂你，就差再次摆出三个桃子以水代酒，杀只鸡歃血为盟了。

“还拔不出来吗？”确认完彼此的想法，林彦俊捏了捏两人的交合处。

“呃没，还没消下去。”陈立农被捏的更精神了，硕大的顶端压着生殖腔内的软肉碾磨起来。

“啊唔……”

被这么一碾磨，林彦俊身下刚褪去的热潮果然有了杀回来的念头，“……那、那就再做一次吧。”

//、08//

至尊阁里一晚上没灭灯，守在门外的空蝉与荼仙好几次昏昏欲睡都被里面的淫叫浪声给惊醒。

直至天方稍稍露白，里面的声音终于消停下来。

两位美女护法也振作了精神，手脚轻便的溜进内阁燃了两盏安神香，又在不吵醒床榻上两人的情况下更换了干净崭新的被褥。

乾天地界因在渡缘山最顶端，每逢晌午之时就是最热之时，但今天，这里意外的被阴云笼罩，整个地界陷入一片诡谲的气氛当中。

此时，从各处召集来的大人物都聚在内阁正殿里，由蔡司法领头，内部展开了近半个时辰的议题——如何处置小郎中？

这是第一次讨论这个问题，说着说着不免被叉开了几次话头，最后还是王司法将话题又牵了回去：“就按老祖宗留下的规矩，等尊主怀了后，就杀了那个小郎中。”

黄右使点点头：“哎呀哎呀，让我想想那该怎么杀呢？不如剥皮抽筋做成人偶？”

另一位王司法则表示：“看不出来啊兄弟，你居然比朱司法还要凶残？”

被点名的朱司法不满了：“我是仙子，哪里凶残了？！”

范左使啧啧几声：“这位堕魔仙子，我上个月被你打的那两个掌印还在背上呢。”

尤司法赶紧帮腔：“那是你把正廷养的那几只鸟给烤了吃，活该挨揍。”

蔡司法有点偏头痛：“兄弟们，能不能回归话题本身？你们还有心情在这里斗嘴？”

殿内顿时安静，大家你望望我我望望你，无人有应对之策，最后还是王司法温和道：“总之，按老祖宗的规矩，那个小郎中一定要死。”

“不能杀！”

林彦俊及时从侧门而入，由空蝉与荼仙搀扶在两旁身侧。而小郎中，则是缩头缩脑的跟在后面，耳边回荡着刚才黄右使令人心惊胆战的建议。

“尊主——！”

底下左右尊使与五行司法齐齐抱拳作揖，目送尊主歪歪斜斜的坐在大殿之上。

虽说潮信期还没退还饱受了几天的折磨，但一夜的滋润总算让林彦俊的脸上有了些血色，他找了个方便腰侧靠着软垫的姿势，侧目看去，底下那一帮属下全悄咪咪的偷瞄自己身旁的陈立农。

“咳。”林彦俊轻咳一声，拉回了大家的注意力，“他不能死，本尊……本尊要留他在乾天地界，大家没意见吧？”

当然有意见了！

七人又是一阵互瞄，似在用眼神推搡，最后蔡司法大胆迈了一步，直言道：“尊主，属下斗胆一问，不知这人要以什么身份留在乾天地界？”

“好兄弟啊。”林彦俊望了望身旁的陈立农，思忖了片刻后，继续道：“本尊与他相识三年，早已情同手足。”

相识三年？蔡司法闻言看向空蝉与荼仙，若他没有记错的话，老尊主离世不足两年。三年前，尊主还因是地阴体质被老尊主严禁踏出渡缘山范围，怎么可能会跟这个住在金羽镇的小郎中认识三年？

哪知空蝉突然点头，张了张嘴唇无声说了几字——

偷溜出去的。

//、09//

乾天地界是整个堕魔界最至高无上的代表，它不仅被尊为群魔之首，更是寻常修堕魔之道的人最想加入投靠的派门，但……魔尊这个位置却不是像尧舜禅位那样有能力者居住，而是世袭制。

那为什么魔尊不是天阳不是平仲，却偏偏是地阴呢？

关于这个千古谜题，林彦俊也曾悄悄问过好几个人，但几乎没人知道缘由，只道几百年前就是这样了。

最后还是上知天文地理下知亘古八卦的黄右使告之他，其中的前因后果，要追溯到二百多年前一桩喜当爹的事件上——

修仙与堕魔两道达成协议相安无事近十载，期间更是发生了几例修仙堕魔双双联姻的喜事用来巩固和平表象。正是如此，当时的魔尊便娶了九星仙府府主的长女为妻。

虽说府主长女是平仲，但因是姑娘家的体质，进门一个月就称自己怀了身孕。

那孩子虽是早产儿却资质聪颖又是天阳，当时的魔尊喜不自胜，几乎把所有的宠爱都给了这孩子。

可没想到等那孩子当上魔尊后，一切就变了。

原来府主长女当年进门前早就怀了别人的孩子，九星仙府当时把控了整个乾天地界，那孩子更是带了一大帮九星仙府的人潜入供魔塔想销毁堕魔结印，一举灭了乾天地界。

好在堕魔结印威力无穷，那帮人最终都死于供魔塔内。

这事过去后，乾天地界元气大伤，新推举出的魔尊念及此事瞬间后怕，便决定，往后魔尊之位只传承给自己的地阴子孙。

你问为毛？

为毛？你说为毛呢？别人怀的种能有自己怀的种安全吗？况且地阴比平仲更会生，又不怕难产，那简直就是当魔尊的不二之选啊。

理儿是这么个理儿没错，但林彦俊听完缘由后禁不住翻了个大大的白眼，心想魔尊原来只是个保障血统纯正的位置，亏他当初还天真的给这个位置打上了‘酷炫狂拽’那四个大字。

不管了，收回思绪，林彦俊想起眼下最重要的事就是把自己兄弟安顿好，两人互帮互助，说不定还能再次穿越回去。

可是，乾天地界从没有收留与尊主欢好之人的前例……

历任魔尊都是怀了身孕后佩戴上古魔器镇压印记（就是标记），等生产完后再服用药物或是寻其他法子去掉印记。

又为了以防万一杜绝后患，魔尊们都会杀了在自己体内播种的天阳。也就是传说中的卸磨杀驴之法，魔尊们不能为了印记或是情情爱爱所扰，他们个个都是如此，无一例外。

“尊主，乾天地界一向不收无用之人。”

见蔡司法无话可接，王司法便上前继续补充道：“这人一不是修堕魔之道的人，二又无才无能对乾天毫无用处……”

“哎呀，不是修堕魔之道的人就办个仪式让他堕魔嘛。”因一大早服用了玉息丸（服用可屏蔽嗅觉）而身体倍感不适的范左使不耐的摆了摆手，“再说了，小郎中不是会看病吗？不过是遣他去万灵堂占点地方的事，反正尊主都开口了……”想杀也杀不了啊。

陈立农平时给金羽镇上那帮普通人看病就够心虚了，现在一听要给这帮魔头看病，那是万万不行，便连忙冲林彦俊挤眉弄眼，小声道：“我不要看病。”

林彦俊接受到好兄弟的眼神，心下明了，默了片刻后又问：“不如……让他当个副尊主？”

平时大家不都囔囔着什么‘飞黄腾达之后可别忘了兄弟我’么？大意跟他与陈立农发誓的有福同享一个意思，反正自己都被好兄弟给享了，也不差副尊主这个职务。

“Nice兄弟。”

陈立农满意的点点头，暗自冲林彦俊比了个大拇指，心想不枉自己从昨晚一直到凌晨的一番努力奋斗。

“副、副尊主？”蔡司法傻眼了，转头一看身后的兄弟们，也全跟着傻眼。 

“那就这么说定了？”

得到兄弟的肯定，林彦俊挤出两颊的酒窝，“即时生效？”

//、10//

还他妈即时生效……

一直到尊主跟小郎中离开，大殿里的那几个人都被哽到说不出半个字来。

谁能想到金羽镇上一个名不经传的小郎中，因为无意间睡了魔尊，如今摇身一变成了堕魔界的副尊主？

陈立农也想不到啊，当个副尊主居然会这么麻烦——因为职务即时生效，为了不被招惹口舌之灾，几位尊使与司法连夜准备好了堕魔仪式。

这破仪式的第一步就要人亲命：放血！坐在炼魔池里放足十二个时辰的血！

陈立农被强行架到炼魔池里，又被扒了上衣，十根手指头全都扎破。

虽然是用法器扎的，还没有半点痛感，但看着那十根指尖上汨汨趟出的鲜红近在眼前，他顿时两眼一翻，昏倒在了炼魔池里。

不好意思，陈立农虽然不晕血，但小郎中他……晕血。

再醒来的时候，他人已经不在炼魔池内，而是在至尊内阁的一个大木桶里，周身全是炼魔池里泛着蓝幽光泽的池水。

林彦俊则与他一同坐在里面，两手正在奋进的撸动他身下的性器，还喃喃道：“醒一醒，快他妈快醒一醒！”

“我、我醒了……”突如其来的昏厥加上被放血后的虚弱，让陈立农的声音听起来软绵绵的。

“你醒啦？”林彦俊抬眼瞄了一下，却没有停止手上的动作，“终于醒了，那它也该醒了。”

“？？？”

陈立农一头雾水的望向胯间似有抬头痕迹的弟弟，难以相信刚才好兄弟居然不是在意自己醒不醒，而是在意他的鸡儿醒不醒。

“我为什么在这里……放血结束了？”

“王司法说你还没吸够炼魔池里的魔气，所以我就让空蝉跟荼仙用木桶连人带池水的把你抬到了至尊阁。”

陈立农本想从林彦俊嘴里听到什么‘渡缘山上夜露重’‘担心你会着凉’之类的贴心话，结果一拨开浮在水面上的衣缎，他这才发现林彦俊下身什么也没穿，脸上更是潮红涌现，一副‘大吉大利，今晚吃鸡’的姿态。

“兄弟，你知不知道我现在正在被放血？”他阻止住正在底下作乱的双手。

林彦俊看向他，同样认真的回问道：“兄弟，那你知不知道我现在正在发情期？”

“我是因为谁才会被放血啊？”

还不是林彦俊那两句‘当个副尊主’跟‘即时生效’？！

“那我又是因为被谁标记了才会这样啊？”

还不是陈立农这家伙……不对，是陈立农这具身体的原主人？！

“那不是我标记的！是、是这个小郎中！”

“那我说做副尊主的时候你不还点头说nice了？！”

这是他们第一次吵嘴，还是因为这种有理说不清的事，也不知道该说谁对谁错，只能坐在木桶里大眼瞪大眼。

“算了……”“算了……”

两位拜把子的好兄弟同时无奈泄气。

陈立农：“做吧。”

林彦俊：“不做了。”

娘的，所以到底做不做啊？！

两人又是一通大眼瞪大眼，胸口郁结之气铩羽归来。

//、11//

范左使说，因为他一没有修炼过堕魔之道，二没有修炼过堕魔之道，三还是没有修炼过堕魔之道，所以必须要像修仙之人那样走堕魔仪式才能留在乾天地界。

其实所谓的堕魔仪式就是前人研制出的一套‘虐仙七大法’——

放血，吸魔气；饮血，吸魔气；换根骨，吸魔气；裂三魄，吸魔气；碎天灵，吸魔气；通天劫，吸魔气；最后再去供魔塔结堕魔印，吸足魔气，仪式方才算完成。

不过陈立农也不算修仙之人，所以换根骨、裂三魄和碎天灵这三个步骤可以全跳过。

但他现在因为晕血被蒙了眼睛，在饮过一大碗难以下咽被朱司法成为‘万两’的魔物血液后，突然觉得身体里的每一根血管都在发热膨胀。

“万两以前最喜欢吃渡缘草了。”朱司法五指抚过装着血碗的竹篓盖，双眼满是忧愁，“之前给它采的那一大摞渡缘草还没吃完就……就……”

渡缘山长渡缘草那是再自然不过的事，但陈立农没了小郎中的记忆，便随口问道：“渡缘草是什么？”

朱司法眨了眨双眼，半顷才答道：“壮阳草啊。”

噗——！

“呸呸呸！”嘴里的血腥之味怎么也呸不掉，反倒一时激动让体内顿时热血翻腾起来。

一个魔物怎么喜欢吃壮阳草啊？！

朱司法见人耳根通红，嘴角扬起一抹笑意：“万两它啊，因为喜欢吃渡缘草，所以跟千两生了一窝小崽子。”

“是、是吗？”

那又怎么样？跟他又有什么关系啊？！

“所以我才宰了万两放血给你喝啊。”朱司法说着说着，目光瞟向陈立农的身下，“看来效果不错哦？”

这还是黄右使的提议，原先他是不肯的，但一听黄右使说为了能让尊主早日怀上下任尊主，便一咬牙宰了自己养了快十年的万两。

陈立农顺着朱司法的目光看向自己的下身，那直挺挺的一大根顶起了长袍下摆，屋内顿时陷入一阵诡异的死寂。

良久，朱司法倾身而来，询问道：“还杵在这儿？”

“你、你你你你你要干什么？！”

结合上下文，陈立农一边摁住一柱擎天的弟弟，一边慌乱的往后仰去，“救命啊！非礼啊！”

他不可以对不起自己的好兄弟！！！

还没来得及想清楚为什么不能对不起自己的好兄弟这件事，朱司法便一把拽起他的衣襟跃身飞出屋子朝至尊阁而去。

//、12//

陈立农被朱司法像送快递那样打包送到了至尊内阁，转身临走时，朱司法还不忘一手拍在他的肩上低声笑道：“明儿我会把万两的皮肉做成包子骨头熬成汤，记得来找我。”

这些个穷凶极恶的大魔头，前一秒还在黯然神伤万两被宰了，下一秒就说要把它做成包子熬成汤。

万两还真是……死的够极致啊，全身上下都被用的干干净净。

朱司法关上内阁的大门，并一同带走了守在尊主身侧的空蝉与荼仙。

咬着笔杆正埋头处理乾天地界事务的林彦俊抬手在空中摆了几下，又抬头一看，身边递事帖的两位护法早已不见了踪影。

“人呢？”他眼神一晃，目光稳稳落在了不远处陈立农的身上。

准确点来讲，是落在了陈立农身上那根格外突出的部位。

……我滴个乖乖。

他张了张嘴，咬着的毛笔顺势掉在桌上，‘咚’的一响拉回了理智：“朋友，光天化日的，你怎么硬成这样？”

林彦俊垂眼检查了一遍身上的着装，里三层外三层包的紧紧，脖子上的腺体也没有突然发烫，连内阁里的熏香也全换成兰花香……莫不是？

“是不是瞒着兄弟藏了什么好东西？”一定是春宫图。

想到这里，林彦俊坏笑了一声，起身走到陈立农身边摸索起来。

不过他刚摸了几把兄弟健硕的胸肌，正要拉开衣襟仔细瞧瞧，陈立农突然一把牢牢环住他，低哑道：“……你、你别动。”

那跟纸张一样薄，瘦的只剩骨头的身躯被紧紧镶入宽厚的怀内。

即便从前勾肩搭背有说有笑，但像这样身体贴着身体紧紧相依的状态，除了在床上就从未有过。

“怎么了？”他有些不解，抬手缓缓拍向好兄弟的后背。

而且底下那一根盎然抬首的大东西戳在自己小腹处就怪怪的……他还在潮信期呢！

箍住身体的那双手渐渐松开，林彦俊看过去，陈立农那张渐渐放大的脸让他不自觉的跟着抬头扬起下巴。

两张嘴唇小心翼翼的碰了几下，如蜻蜓点水般轻轻了滑过，再贴到一起眯眸吮吻沉浸其中……

突然，林彦俊噘着嘴僵在原地，头皮一阵发麻。

操，为什么会亲嘴？为什么他会跟自己的好兄弟接吻亲嘴？！

似乎陈立农也被这种诡异的举动给震惊到，两人同时噘嘴瞪向对方，活像见到了被灭绝的物种一样。

如果之前只是因为被标记又处在发情期才迫不得已做爱，那现在这种亲嘴的行为又代表了什么？也是在发情吗？发情不是应该直接脱裤子肏吗？

一阵莫名的热浪席卷而至，林彦俊咽呜了一声，双臂死死缠住陈立农的腰身：“来了，想要……”

淦。

 

 

*TBC


End file.
